Officer Down: Jack Meet Henry
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Title kinda says it and final plans are set in place. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Jack meets Henry, as the title say. Dave and JJ have had Henry home for about a week and Hotch and Emily are taking Jack to meet the little guy. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I know, well not a lot.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ rocked Henry gently as she moved around the nursery Dave had put together at his cabin. Since bringing Henry home from the hospital, JJ and Dave decided that Henry needed a stable home and that bouncing from JJ's apartment to Dave's cabin wasn't stable. So it was decided that JJ would move into Dave's cabin, the place that Henry would call home. JJ heard Dave coming back down the hall. The phone had rung about five minutes before and Dave had gone to answer it.

"Who was it?" JJ asked as Dave came back into the room.

"Hotch, he wanted to know if you and Henry are up to a very anxious visitor." Dave said.

JJ smiled. "Jack wants to come meet Henry."

Dave nodded. "That he does. I told him to bring the little guy over."

"Works for me. By the time they get here, Henry will be up." JJ said. She saw a smirk on Dave's face. "What's that look for?"

Dave crossed his arms, his smirk growing. "While Hotch was talking, I could clearly hear Jack in the background and you'll never guess who he was talking to."

JJ mimicked Dave's smirk. "Emily."

Dave nodded. "Emily. How much you wanna bet she shows up here with the Hotchner boys?"

JJ laughed. "I'm not wasting money on that bet."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood by the front door of Hotch's apartment and tried not to laugh as Hotch tried to get Jack into his coat. Try being the key word. Jack was very excited about getting to see Henry and wasn't really listening to his father. Emily stepped forward and held out her hand of Jack's coat. Hotch gave her a look but handed it to her anyway.

Emily knelt down. "Jack!" the little boy stopped and looked at Emily. "Come give me a hug." Jack grinned big and ran over to Emily. Hotch watched as Emily caught Jack in her arms and some how got his coat on him while holding him. She stood up with a smile, holding Jack on her hip.

"How did you do that?" Hotch asked.

Emily shrugged. "It's a girl thing."

Hotch laughed. "A girl thing. You know it could be a guy thing too if you girls would share."

"A girl has to have her secrets Aaron." Emily said, winking at Jack, making the little boy giggle.

Hotch shook his head and ushered Emily and Jack out of the apartment.

"Alright secret girl, let's get going." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Hotch as they pulled up to Dave's cabin. "Hey, did you tell Dave I was coming?"

Hotch paused as he shifted the car into park. "Uh, no. I probably should have."

Emily nodded. "Probably. Oh well, he's going to ask the same questions he would have asked if he had known."

"Only he'll throw in, 'why didn't you say Prentiss was coming too?' Think JJ would mind if we killed Dave and threw his body in the lake?" Hotch said.

"You can ask." Emily said as she got Jack out. "But I don't see her giving her ok on that one. Morgan, yes, Dave, not so much."

Hotch sighed, though he was smiling. "Then we just grin and deny until we're blue in the face."

"I thought we were going to tell the team after Henry was born." Emily said.

"We are." Hotch said, as they stood on Dave's front porch. "But the whole team isn't here and you know Garcia will not be happy if she finds out second."

Emily nodded. "Right."

"Daddy?" Jack piped up.

"Yes Jack?" Hotch said, looking at his son.

"Can we see Henry now?" Jack asked.

Hotch laughed as he knocked on the door. "Yes Jack, we can."

Jack smiled. "Good."

Dave opened the door a few seconds later and Hotch and Emily rolled their eyes as Dave fought the grin threatening to break out on his face.

"Are you going to let us in Dave?" Hotch asked. "Or stand there smiling at us all day?"

Dave laughed and stepped aside. "I'll let you in but you have some explaining to do later."

Hotch sighed and allowed Emily to carry Jack into the cabin ahead of him. It was going to be an interesting afternoon.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily carried Jack down to the nursery, where Dave said JJ and Henry where.

"Now, what do you have to do with Henry?" Emily asked Jack.

"I have to be really careful if I hold him cause he's small and can get hurt real easy." Jack said.

Emily smiled. "That's right, good job."

Jack looked very proud of himself as Emily knocked on the nursery door.

"Is it ok for us to come in Jayje?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Em, come on in." JJ answered from in the room.

Emily pushed the door open and walked in. JJ was sitting in the rocking chair by the window, Henry in her arms. JJ smiled.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hi Miss JJ." Jack said, keeping his voice low, like he was told to in case Henry was sleeping.

"Don't worry about being quiet Jack," JJ said. "Henry woke up a few minutes ago."

Emily chuckled. "I'm guessing around the time Hotch told Dave to shut it."

JJ nodded, laughing. "Yeah around there."

Emily placed Jack down the ground and stood back as the little boy made his way over to JJ and Henry. JJ turned some so Jack could see Henry clearly.

"Jack this is Henry." JJ said, introducing the two. "Think you'd like to be his big brother?"

Jack looked at JJ, his eyes wide. "Really?"

JJ nodded. "If you want to be. He's going to need someone to teach him things and I can't think of anyone better then you." she looked at Emily. "Can you Em?"

Emily shook her head with a smile. "Nope, I think you picked the right little boy."

JJ looked back at Jack. "So, what do you think Jack? Ready to be a big brother?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch glared at Dave over the top of his coffee mug. The older man hadn't lost the smug look that he'd answered the door with and it was driving Hotch nuts.

"Just say it already Dave." Hotch said.

"Alright," Dave said. "how on earth can you continue to deny that something is going on with you and Emily when she came with you and Jack to see Henry?"

"Very easily." Hotch said. "It's Saturday, since the divorce, Emily has spent Saturdays with Jack and I. Just because we were going somewhere besides the park does not mean I was going to tell Emily to stay home."

"Ok how about the fact that you're calling her Emily now instead of Prentiss." Dave said.

Hotch leaned back. "I tried to keep calling her Prentiss, I got yelled at by my son."

Dave laughed. "You're kidding?"

Hotch shook his head. "Nope, last time I called her Prentiss in front of Jack, he very clearly told me that was not her name and I was to stop calling her that. I'm not sure who was more shocked, me for getting yelled at by a, at the time two year old, Emily for what Jack said or Jack when he realized he yelled at me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Next week." Hotch said that night to Emily.

Emily raised a brow at him. "Please tell me there's more to that thought."

Hotch smiled. "There is. Next week is our monthly team dinner. We'll tell them then."

Emily nodded. "Alright, that sounds good to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We'll get it out of them at the team dinner next week." Dave said into his phone where he had the team on conference call.

"You got it Rossi." Morgan said.

"I'm completely in." Garcia chimed in.

"If they come after us, I'm using you all as shields." Reid said.

"Be quiet Spencer."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hehe!!!! Yes the next story is when everything happens. That is going to be so much fun to write. OK then, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
